


Clearing My Chest Of Something To Burn

by kycantina



Series: jeankasa month 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, but here it is!, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: "You're an idiot." Even Mikasa grimaces at his wounds sometimes, gingerly applying salves and sticking on bandages.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: jeankasa month 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538953
Kudos: 20





	Clearing My Chest Of Something To Burn

"You're an idiot." Even Mikasa grimaces at his wounds sometimes, gingerly applying salves and sticking on bandages. 

"I know, I know." Jean gets defensive when he's this vulnerable. This wasn't how she was supposed to see him bare-chested for the first time, but things between them never seemed to go as planned. "But it was between that and letting you die."

She huffs. "I was fine, I could've handled it." Mikasa lightly runs her fingers down the bandage, pressing it closer to his skin. 

"Noted." He rolls her eyes and knows she notices. "So you're completely willing to blindly run into battle at any given occasion, without a plan?"

Mikasa glares at him, annoyed but not angry. "I had a plan." 

"What you had is a death wish." It's a mistake, raw and honest. Jean regrets it the moment he says it. 

"I'm done here." She says, standing up, pulling her blades out of their holsters. 

"Mikasa." His voice stops her in her tracks, her breath catching slightly. 

"What do you want, Jean?" She sounds far too tired to be going back into battle, he can't help but wonder when was the last time she had slept. 

"We need you alive alright? Eren's fine, but he's not going to be the one to free humanity." He's quiet, but she hears him.

"I know." Mikasa says simply, turning back to face him, a little smile tugging at her lips. "This is all just practice for what's coming."

Jean smirks. "Exactly. Don't make stupid mistakes, alright? Especially if it's for some guy who won't even give you the time of day."

She laughs lightly. "I'll consider it, Kirstein. You need a hand up?" Mikasa offers him her hand, which he takes gratefully, smiling to meet her. 

He swallows hard. "Thanks."

She smiles. "Any time. Do you think they're done yet?"


End file.
